


【楽ヤマ】潛規則（上）

by Yolan1047



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, 楽ヤマ
Language: 中文-闽南话 臺語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:28:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25915117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yolan1047/pseuds/Yolan1047
Summary: 本文以正體中文撰寫。
Relationships: Yaotome Gaku/Nikaidou Yamato
Kudos: 2





	【楽ヤマ】潛規則（上）

經過事務所確認本人意願後，八乙女樂和二階堂大和接下了一部雙主役的古裝劇，作為某電視台二十週年的SP電影，時長大約180分鐘，闡述關於善惡與黑白、友情與背叛。

當然，因應時下風氣（以及兩位團長在某族群的共同人氣），即使整個故事裡出現不少女角，兩位男主角之間的羈絆絕對是最深也最複雜的。當事人一臉清爽地接下劇本，而他們的團員和經紀人根本懶得再說什麼，就讓他們隨便玩吧，直男再怎麼裝都是直男。

－－顯然，他們藏得很好。

前一陣子，八乙女樂和二階堂大和，為了引開注意力，十分有默契地互相配合，演出了許多基情十足的曖昧橋段，不只弄得粉絲們集體把部落格換成銀灰與草綠配色，還驚動了各自的團員，使出各種巧妙或拙劣的手段「幫忙」他們談戀愛；於是在得知這一切只是演戲之後，團員們表示相當遺憾，並且立刻失去了興趣。

殊不知他們真的就假戲真做了。雖然相處模式還是如以往那樣沒什麼變化，但他們對彼此情報的掌握更清楚、狀況更關心，出去喝酒的時候還會趁獨處牽個手接個吻之類的，簡直像熱戀中的高中生那樣清純……

對，清純。

不知道二階堂大和如何，八乙女樂是真的沒想過再進一步的事。這也不算奇怪，對他而言，工作已經佔去他大部分精力，精神力則幾乎全用在與粉絲、團員的應對上，空閒日或工作結束後，跟二階堂大和喝酒說渾話，就已經是莫大的放鬆與撫慰。

所以，當古裝劇開拍不久的某日，在休息室裡偶然聽見隔壁節目工作人員的瑣碎閒言時，八乙女樂微微皺起了眉頭。

「……她也是！？」

「當然啊，明顯一看就是製作人的菜。嘖嘖，主持功力生澀成那樣。」

「說到不搭，贊助商塞進來的那個也是啊，那張臉怎麼看都不適合當藝人。」

「就是……」

二階堂大和就倚在他鄰座的鏡台上，一貫懶洋洋沒骨頭的模樣，見他一臉不悅，挑了挑眉，難得好心地伸出一隻手去揉他頭髮。

「八乙女？怎麼，臉色突然變得那麼恐怖。」

「你也聽見了吧，」八乙女樂任那隻手在自己頭上作亂，等等髮型師回來大概會哭吧：「外面那些人講的。」

「啊？」

好吧，二階堂大和鐵定又發揮他休息時間秒睡的功力了，看他連眼睛都懶得全睜－－想起這幾天二階堂被武術指導折騰得夠嗆，八乙女樂把那隻手從自己頭上拉下來，擺到大腿上輕輕按摩。

「就是……潛規則之類的。」

他垂眸看著二階堂大和的手，指節分明，指甲修剪得很短，代表健康的月白被藝能人沒日沒夜的作息搞得幾乎看不到，還充滿了練習武士刀長出的繭，但單單握住它，就能令他平靜下來。

「這種事哪會有這麼多，又不是小說之類的，高層關係人士個個都欲求不滿，看到漂亮點的藝人就想拐上床……」八乙女樂說，包覆在掌中的戀人之手卻抽了一下。

他抬頭，意外地對上二階堂大和似笑非笑的神情，那對細長的瞳孔最常發散的訊息就是懶散和戲謔，而二階堂的眼睛正載著後者瞧他。

這表情什麼意思？八乙女樂想，開玩笑道：「怎樣，難道你就被潛過？」

不會的，哪裡會有這種事。比起臉，二階堂的演技更受重視，雖然他的身材很好，聊起天也很愉快，應該會是個知趣的床伴－－呃，總之，二階堂大和一點都不像會被捲入這種局面的人。

但他在那個龍蛇混雜的千葉沙龍長大－－這個念頭猛地竄入八乙女樂腦海，快得不及將它驅散，二階堂大和眼中的嘲諷卻更濃幾分，甚至稍稍扯起了嘴角。

「你說呢？」

那日下半場的拍攝氣氛相當肅穆。

不曉得是兩位主角提前進入了狀態還是怎麼樣，當二階堂大和飾演的反叛者一把將八乙女樂飾演的富家少爺摜倒在地，外圍工作人員看著滿地紅得像血的楓葉造景被掀起大半、活像血雨，都忍不住打了個寒顫。

他倆在楓林的地上緊緊對視，眼中的冰冷或怒火都鮮明得太過真實，要不是知道二階堂大和手上的刀其實沒開封，導演都有股衝動想上前把它從八乙女樂的脖子上拉開，這種欲奪人性命的力道未免太迫人……

但就是因為這樣緊繃的氛圍，整個劇組進入高度集中的狀態，幾乎每一鏡都一氣呵成，最後就只剩下幾個特寫的補拍。

兩人維持著壓制與被制的姿態，讓攝影師分別從一方視角拍攝。二階堂大和稍微放鬆已經僵硬的肌肉，凝視著被鏡頭貼近的八乙女樂。

這人不太對勁，搞得自己的情緒也被影響了，幸好還控制在收斂的範圍內，否則少不了吃幾個NG。

從中午休息後，八乙女樂看他的眼神就變得有些奇怪，像是在生什麼氣，又帶了點小心翼翼和愧疚，他就不懂自己哪時候惹到這個男人了，能讓平時大剌剌近乎白目的他變得這麼多愁善感。那時難道有發生什麼？

－－啊，潛規則？

他記得八乙女樂問他是不是被潛過，語氣當然是玩笑似的，顯然他也不認為自己是能被潛的類型，所以？難道因為自己一句模稜兩可的「你說」，他又做了什麼聯想？

腦中掠過出道以來的閒言閒語：因為他爸爸是那個千葉嘛，自然得把他捧得高高的。果然是那位千葉的兒子，遺傳了父親的演技呢。可惜啊，還是比不上他父親。

八乙女他難道是以為，我終究是靠了身份，「潛」了這個業界？……不對，他不是會這樣曲解別人的類型，但那莫名複雜的態度，又是怎麼回事？

二階堂大和半瞇起眼睛，屬於角色和自己的冷笑匯聚成陰暗的眼色，被移過來的鏡頭完美地錄入。這一個特寫，成為日後許多人鑽研演技時反覆拉出來看的教材，每看一次心就要顫一次－－他們不知道的是，若然演員心中沒有那份感觸，費盡心力，也「演」不出這樣的神情。

「啊—－導演，抱歉，我覺得這段可以更好，能麻煩大家再陪我拍一次嗎？」

二階堂大和人緣挺好，他原本就對這業界以及業界中人較為熟稔，此時語氣謙和地一問，大家都沒什麼意見，導演還在內心又給他加了許多分。於是沒人發現，他這請求對著現場所有人，就是沒徵求過演他對手的那個。

八乙女樂艱難地爬起來，被壓在地上太久，整個身子氣血不順，他稍微鬆開戲服做幾個伸展，造型助理連忙蹦跳著衝過來替他整理，他就在刷具瘋狂掃臉的間隙，偷瞄仔細和導演討論著戲的二階堂。

似乎是被自己的狀態影響，二階堂也有些失控，但他真的很努力克制了，光是阻止自己去想像二階堂大和被他人碰觸的模樣，就已經快耗盡心力。獅子座的領域主控權比誰都強，既然認定二階堂是自己的伴侶，就不容任何人對他出手。

但，那些事或許都是在他們認識之前發生的；勉強再推進一點，他們交往之前？

他對千葉沙龍知道得不多，父親也從未將業界那些最深層的勾心鬥角透露予他，直到現下，他才知道自己太過天真。

iDOLiSH7那些傢伙看來比他更加天真。八乙女明白他們每個人都有自己的故事，然而在這個業界，誰沒有不為人知的艱辛過往？－－他們卻仍然一個個純淨如同金魚缸中的彩色水晶，在小鳥遊事務所這個堅硬的魚缸、社長與經紀人幾條金魚的守護、二階堂大和這叢看似柔軟卻難纏的水草中，保持著水晶原本的透明與美麗。

八乙女樂幾乎有些怨懟二階堂大和的團員們了，這一刻他倒是沒想到自己也半斤八兩。

造型助理又蹦跳著往二階堂去，導演便走過來跟他講戲。二階堂大和要求重拍的橋段是他們方才結束的片段－－主角之一的反叛者露出真面目，與另一個主角、將他視為親兄弟的富家少爺對決的終局，整段情節非常緊湊濃烈，前面鋪陳的所有細節和情緒都要在這裡爆發出來，卻不能大吼大叫那般激烈，必須是沉重而壓抑的。

  


二階堂大和飾演的反叛者，一手漂亮的刀法，不與人爭且十分可靠，少爺和其他夥伴對他全心信任，卻在最後才發現他是反派奸細、那個導致所有人一個個走向末路的叛徒；八乙女樂飾演的少爺與他相反，脾氣火爆、行事衝動，因為結交了反叛者才漸漸變得穩重能領大局，可嘆當他終於成長為獨當一面的領袖，卻已是孤獨一人，只餘這個他曾經最信任的「兄弟」，冷眼拔刀相對。

這幕最精彩的莫過於兩位主角的大轉變－－爽朗的反叛者露出陰暗邪異的真面目；正氣沛然的少爺打擊過大，黑暗從他心底滋長蔓生。一口氣推翻前面大半部分的明亮熱血，整個局面變得陰沉蕭索，令人不安，可說是整部電影的重頭戲。包括導演在內，其實都覺得方才一氣呵成的演出已經足夠精彩，二階堂大和卻說，他覺得自己「變臉」的程度不夠。

這還不夠？工作人員們都服了，看過嚴以律己的，沒看過這麼嚴的。

收拾好妝容兩人就上了，回到一開始的站位，少爺獨自立於楓林中，反叛者從鏡頭外走進來。打板一響，八乙女樂胸口猛地緊縮，強烈感受到背後傳來的氣場－－少爺此時是以背影對鏡頭，所以他看不見背後緩緩走來的反叛者，當然也看不見除他以外的人們震驚神色。最先恢復過來的是導演，捋了下半長不短的鬍鬚，滿意得不行似的。

二階堂大和，不，反叛者一身烏黑的和裝進入畫面，步伐柔軟得毫無聲息，唯有些許枯葉在他屐下悄然破碎，發出小小的哀嘆。他每跨一步，人們就覺得扼喉欲窒的壓迫感越發沉重，幾乎令人無法呼吸，卻又難以自那蛇般陰冷慵懶的身段移開目光，常說被蛇盯上的獵物會動彈不得，怎麼知道他們會是盯著蛇動彈不得啊！

總算是明白二階堂大和為什麼想重拍了，若說偽裝期間的反叛者是一匹身經百戰的駿馬，之前詮釋的「揭露」版本是隻老謀深算的狐狸，令少爺恨之入骨除而後快，那麼現在這個版本－－才會是真正能讓少爺光輝的靈魂萌生扭曲黑暗、愛恨交織的妖冶毒蛇。

少爺察覺他的到來迅速轉身，正是這樣無謀的舉動，讓他瞬間就被毒蛇蠱惑，眼睜睜地、輕而易舉地被對方推倒在厚重如毯的楓紅上。

反叛者甚至只使了一根手指，戳在他胸口彷彿將惡意灌入靈魂核心，少爺摔在厚厚落楓上，這一震是清醒的警鐘，他張口欲問，反叛者的刀身已抵上喉頭，輕柔，卻沒留半分餘地。

二階堂大和一個矮身跨坐在八乙女樂身上，屈起左膝去撞他的胸口，阻止他無所適從、欲言又止的起身。他的動作極其柔軟，堪能用嫵媚形容，腿彎擦過八乙女腿根外側，隔著厚重布料都能感受到兩人極端的體溫差距，卻在膝蓋碰上肋骨之際難以察覺地頓了一下，很快掩飾過去。

少爺臉上恰好地流露出惱怒屈辱，帶點不敢置信，副導演湊過去在導演耳邊，說果然好的演員就是能激出共演的潛力，八乙女君的表現比之前更有張力了，二階堂君功不可沒啊，導演搓著稀落的鬍鬚點頭。

八乙女樂渾然不知自己被提高了評價，只覺得羞愧欲死。二階堂大和的臉就在他正上方，趁著鏡頭照不到，那只沒被眼罩遮住的眼盯著他滿溢促狹興味，幽微地瞇了下──就在剛才，二階堂大和毫無保留地在他身上綻放「背叛者」詭豔姿態時，八乙女樂十分可恥地有了生理反應，此刻正生機勃勃地頂在二階堂大和臀上。

自己到底在做什麼……八乙女樂腦中混亂無比，明明應該認真投入工作，居然這樣控制不住自己、對不起周遭陪著他們重拍的大家。

那些曾經的「不知道是誰」，是否也就是這樣被二階堂的魅力所獲？是否就像自己現下動彈不得卻心甘情願，只因為能與二階堂肌膚相親？

……那，不分場合對二階堂產生了欲望、壓抑不住衝動的自己，跟那些傢伙又有什麼區別。


End file.
